Water-soluble unit dose articles are preferred by users as they are a convenient, efficient and clean way of dosing a composition for use. The water-soluble unit dose form means that the user does not need to measure the dose themselves nor do they suffer from accidental spillage of the unit dose contents, which some users find messy and inconvenient.
However, such water-soluble unit dose articles can suffer from premature rupture during handling. For example, as the user transfers or otherwise handles the water-soluble unit dose article, e.g. in transfer of a detergent unit dose from a storage receptacle to an automatic washing machine, e.g. the drum of an automatic washing machine, the water-soluble film could tear, or rip, resulting in premature release of the contents onto the hand of the user. This negatively affects the dosing experience as the user will find the operation ‘messy’ and inconvenient.
Furthermore, such premature rupture could occur in a storage receptacle, such as a bag or tub, during transport. This again results in a messy and inconvenient dosing/handling experience for the user due to the unit dose articles being contaminated with composition from the ruptured article.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to improve the user dosing experience.
It was surprisingly found that the use of a water-soluble unit dose article according to the present invention overcame this technical problem.